


Warmth

by Ravennia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But there is fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravennia/pseuds/Ravennia
Summary: He won silver. He did it. For the first time, he was on the podium. The memory filled him with such happiness that he couldn’t hold his thoughts the rest of the day. The gala dance, every memory of the GPF in Barcelona filled him with happiness. And now, he was living on St. Petersburg with his dear fianceé.





	1. Note 1: Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> well, I'm trying to write a multi-chapter for these dorks in St. Petersburg because I need it so much after that ending.
> 
> THE PAIR SKAAAAAATINGG

He won silver. _He did it._ For the first time, he was on the podium. The memory filled him with such happiness that he couldn’t hold his thoughts the rest of the day. The gala dance, every memory of the GPF in Barcelona filled him with happiness. And now, he was living on St. Petersburg with his dear fianceé.

 

He never felt so happy in his life.

 

“I never knew you had _so many_ posters of me in your room, Yuuri~”

 

“Well” he rubbed his cheek, embarrassed. “I really wanted those posters when I was younger, since I had… a… Let’s unpack those things, I really need to!”

 

“Why are you avoiding the subject? You always had a major crush on me, I already know, thanks to your parents.” Victor was smiling, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “But let’s move your things to my room, okay?” he grabbed a few boxes while walking and Yuuri followed, fear eating him inside out.

 

Victor’s room was big. He unconsciously dropped the box on the floor and he couldn’t believe it. It was all beautiful. He was looking forward to living with Victor now.

  
  


Well, the first weeks were beautiful indeed, all stars. But then it started: clothes out of place, dishes, the keys weren’t on the right place, Victor arriving late from practices even when they practiced together, and he started thinking if he was enough. “Is he cheating on me already, Makkachin?”

 

The dog just barked and licked his face while he got up from the couch to wash the dishes _again._  He almost didn’t noticed the door being unlocked and a very angry Victor barging in the living room and walking right to their room, slamming the door, screaming at someone. “Well, guess someone is angry, right?”

 

When he finished the dishes, he noticed that the floor was soaking wet, probably from the rain outside. “Did he just--? _Not again, damn it!_ ” He would just lecture him for the second time in the week, and it was only Monday! Well, technically, it was 11:40pm, almost Tuesday, but who cares?

 

He slammed the door for their room open only to see a  still raging Victor throwing his phone across the room. “Ah, Yuuri.” his voice was lifeless despite his rage. Yuuri wouldn’t talk to him. _Let’s give him time,_ he thought, while picking his blanket and pillow, without talking a word to Victor.

 

Even noticing the confused look on his lover’s face, he didn’t looked back, shutting the door behind him. “Guess a month was enough for me...haha. I can’t handle this.”

 

Strangely enough, Victor hadn't left their room and it was enough to feed Yuuri’s anxiety. “He is really tired of me. He’s not even--” he started sobbing, trying to muffle the noise with the pillow, too tired to care for the dog trying to help him stop crying.

 

Somehow, the memory of the last GPF gala soothed his heart enough for him to smile a little. “ _Stammi vicino, non te andare, ho paura di perderti.”_  He thought that he would have at least a peaceful night of sleep, but no, instead of that he woke up with the sound of gross sobbing somewhere in the house.

 

“Did I do something to make him mad? We’ve been acting so distant, so I might understand just a bit, but I can’t sleep without him.” His voice was cracked. “What happened to us?”

 

Victor was in the bath; Yuuri got up from the couch, putting on his glasses and walking into there. “Victor, is something wrong?” What a stupid question, everything is wrong. No answer. _Now, he isn’t helping by staying quiet!_

 

“I’m serious Chris, why do you think he is mad at me?” Yuuri stopped knocking the door, lowkey wanting to hear the conversation.”Well, I don’t think he is _only_ upset. I did something and he won’t tell me why.”

 

Yuuri tried to knock again, no answer. “To begin with, I don’t think he has a problem with me not telling me good night. He has to understand that I am too tired to do this.”

 

“Too tired, huh?” He had to take off his glasses because he was crying again. “Guess what, I am also tired of hearing this, I’m going to have a walk.”

 

It was 4am, cold and he didn’t cared if Makkachin barked. He grabbed his coat on his bedroom, leaving the phone there, thinking that no one would bother calling him, and as he closed the door, he could feel a faint smell of lavender, maybe Victor was finally out of his bath. “Well, I’m not on the mood of seeing my dear fianceé on his glory, oh well."

 

As he walked, feeling the cold on his bones he could hear a couple walking on the opposite side, the woman was on the phone. “Aleks, it’s our son! I can’t believe that he got on a crisis with his boy--fianceé on the first month together!”

 

“Katya, my love. It’s normal for crisis in relationships. We got our own.”

 

“After getting married! Not after one month of living together!”

 

Yuuri was kind of tired of eavesdropping the conversation, so he just kept walking, looking to the landscapes of the city. _Five minutes_. Five minutes was enough time for the good looking creatures turn around to his direction, they would probably ask if he saw this man, which was himself.

 

“Excuse me, have you--”

 

He turned around a brief moment after being called. “Yes?” He didn’t notice, but the ring was shining on his finger. Katya gasped, looking at her husband, who was confused and lost. “W-what is it Katya?”he asked, briefly before his wife told him something and beside that, a voice was screaming on the phone.

 

“Well, guess I met my future parents in law” He faked a smile while Katya, the female copycat of Victor Nikiforov walked towards him with very light hair, like a faint white and... the heart shaped mouth. “Guess I’ll be heading home soon.”, he mumbled.


	2. Mon Cœur S'ouvre À Ta Voix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri listened quietly, finding a bit odd his fianceé behavior, even with the fact they never spoke of Victor’s family on the month they were in the city. Or at all. But he could notice a bit of friction between Aleks and Victor, whatever it happened, it was bad enough to make them stare at each other with killer glares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VICTOR!!
> 
> and also merry Christmas XD

“Zvezda moya, where have you been this whole hour?”

 

“Walking.” he deadpanned. “I should’ve brought Makkachin, he would love to walk so early in the morning.” he was calling out his fianceé.

 

“Well, he  _ likes  _ walking in the morning, for your information.”

 

“Both of you,  _ quiet.  _ Besides, why there is smoke in the kitchen?” Katya asked.

 

“Vitenka.” Yuuri spoke. “Did you just tried to cook breakfast?”

 

Victor simply nodded, a bit embarrassed of the nickname. Yuuri noticed, grinning. “You are that bothered,  _ Vitenka? _ ” he spoke the nickname very close to Victor’s ear and a spatula went to the floor. “Could you bring some hair clips, I need them to take my bangs away from my face.”

 

“They are totally in love, don’t you see darling? Our son, a playboy, finally committed to someone!”

 

“Mom, do you really didn’t noticed? Father doesn’t care.”, he spoke as he gave Yuuri the hair clips.

 

“Vitya, don’t say that of course he cares!”. 

 

“Hm, sure.”

 

Yuuri listened quietly, finding a bit odd his fianceé behavior, even with the fact they never spoke of Victor’s family on the month they were in the city. Or at all. But he could notice a bit of friction between Aleks and Victor, whatever it happened, it was bad enough to make them stare at each other with killer glares. 

 

He was trying to make a common Russian breakfast, a Syrniki and until now, it was a success. “Victor, don’t you have to go training today?”, he asked. 

 

“Not now, just after lunch. And this is smelling great, love!”

 

“A-ah thanks.” Just how they went back to “Normal mode” after a misunderstanding earlier, something was surely bound to happen. “Just more five minutes”, he stammered. 

 

“Mom, did you knew that on the last Grand Prix on Barcelona Yuuri made me cry because he made a selfish decision?”

 

“Vitya, which decision did he made?”

 

“He was going to retire. He decided that without me, right Yuuri?”

 

“Do you really want me to confirm this? I already said I’m sorry.”

 

“Just one day after he proposed to me, how cruel~”

 

“Victor, stop being such a drama queen.” Yuuri muffled a laugh. “But I changed my mind, right? Because I’ll keep going until I give you a gold medal.” The food was finally ready. “But here, pick your food. I’m going to put Makkachin’s food now, he’s barking at me since the moment I stepped into the house.”

 

“You’re not even giving me a good morning kiss?”

 

“No kiss until your dog stops barking.” He laughed, putting Makkachin’s food on the bowl. “Here your food.” He crouched a little to caress Makkachin’s fur.

 

He was making the heart mouth again. “Did I ever told you that you are the cutest when you do that?”

 

Choking on the food was answer enough. “No? Now you know.” He started to eat, looking at Victor warmly, happy that he was enjoying the meal.  “Yuu, your hair is beautiful like usual.”

 

“Stop trying to charm me, you just want your long hair back.”

 

“Vitya was so beautiful with the long hair. Almost like a prince!” Katya told with sparkling eyes. “It was the time we gave him Makkachin and his eyes sparkled with so much happiness!” 

 

“Like a prince, Katya? Princes didn’t have that stupid long hair of his.” 

 

An alarm crossed Yuuri’s mind. That was an uncharted territory he never dared to enter, but there he was, in the middle of an imminent conflict, totally lost. Should he leave, ignore? He was so lost, and in the moment he looked at Victor, was his turn to choke on the food; the look in his eyes made him shiver.

 

Starting to feel anxious, he grabbed the plates, trying to ignore the imminent arguments, because he only saw Victor angry once and it was scary. But he had to do something or it would be a battlefield. And after hearing something about himself made him step on the fight alongside his fianceé.

 

“I see that my stupid son had to engage someone as coward as him”

 

Kicking the shyness out of the window, he held Victor’s hand across the table for a while, looked at Aleks and spoke. “The next moment you ever speak badly of me or my fianceé you’re going to regret it. Now, if you don’t have anything else to say, get out of our house.”

 

He didn’t even falter, getting up and calling Katya, who stammered an apology before closing the door behind them. Yuuri was starting to feel calmer as he locked the door, but in the instant he heard Victor’s sobbing he wanted to murder a man. He ran to his fianceé, trying to understand what in the world was happening.

 

“Vitya, look at me.” he cupped Victor’s face, looking at that beautiful face. “Shh, stop crying, it’s fine.” He started to kiss whenever the tears fell. “You know that only I can make you cry and it’s not from sadness.”

 

Victor gasped, blushing. “I-it’s not the time for jokes, Yuuri~ Why you gotta be such a tease?”

 

“Because I love you. And also…”

 

“Also?” he held Yuuri’s hands, keeping them from his face. “C’mon, what?”

 

“Why did you arrived so late yesterday?”

 

Victor started to stutter. “O-oh. Because...i...I…”

 

Yuuri was giving him a small grin. “C’mon  _ Vitenka.  _ Tell me why. Were you with someone else?”

 

“N-no! I wouldn’t dare!”

 

“Good, because you’ll know that I won’t accept you looking away from me.”

 

Victor started to avoid Yuuri’s eyes, which made Yuuri grab his face with an evil grin. “You’ve been bad, my love. You know what happens when you’re bad, right?” He licked the remaining tears on Victor’s face and smiled. He pulled him by the hand, taking them to the bedroom.

 

“You’re going to get punished, moy solnyshko.” Victor was grinning and blushing all the way. “Now that you smiled, I might want to take this grin off your face as I make you squirm under me.”

 

He let Victor go to lock the door and taking off his glasses and taking away his shoes, he sat on the bed, ordering Victor to kneel. “You won’t touch me for a while, darling.”  He put his foot on Victor’s crotch, hearing a small whimper, and after moving a bit more, moans and begging. “Let me hear more of your voice, Vitya~” The man moaning was trying to hold onto Yuuri, who said: “No touching, love.”

 

Yuuri came close to Victor’s face, holding it. And they kissed, moans being the only thing audible in the room and after they parted, a bit of huffed breaths with mouths eager for each other again. “Look at you. So beautiful, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

 

Without Yuuri asking for it, Victor got up, crawling onto the bed, asking for the lube, which Yuuri gave willingly, waiting for the gift. Victor took off his pants and trousers and started to finger himself, with his ass facing Yuuri.

 

Victor’s moans were louder while Yuuri was just groaning, wanting to touch but at the same time wanting to enjoy the show. “A-ah.” Victor tried to turn his face, wishing to see his lover’s face, which made Yuuri throw his self-control out of the window.

 

He shoved his pants and trousers off, kicking them out of the bed, grabbed Victor by the thighs, which gave an alarm for the man to stop fingering himself and shoved his dick into his ass. “I want to see your face so much, but I can’t even…” he was speaking on Victor’s ear, huffing.

 

It took a while before Victor’s body almost collapsed into the bed, being held by his fianceé. “You already came? So weak.” he bit Victor’s shoulder, leaving a red mark there. “Ready for another round?” He asked, turning Victor’s body to face him. “Because I really want to see you crying my name.”

 

Victor nodded, and Yuuri went to grab a rope and the lube. Tying  Victor’s hands up above his head, he smiled. “Well, here we go.” 

 

By lunchtime, Victor couldn’t walk. Yuuri had a devil-like smile on his lips when they went to the rink to practice, with the five-time champion barely walking without wobbling to the sides. “Something is wrong with him?” Mila asked.

 

“He is fine, he just hurt his leg earlier.”

 

“But he is leaning his entire weight on you.”

 

After the practice started, it was easy to laugh about Victor’s situation. He never took his scarf off and didn’t stop rubbing his wrists.

 

"Vitya! Stop your duck waddling and get to practicing." Yakov yelled while Yuuri just showed pride all over his face, smiling like an evil witch.

 

“I’m sorry Yakov, but--”

 

“You’re going to overheat if you don’t take this jacket or your scarf off!”

 

He had to, after his rink mates looked at him with concern. He had bright red and raw wrists and there was a ring of bruises around his neck.

 

“Who did that to you?”

 

“I was mugged earlier, nothing that bad.”   
  


“Why the pork cutlet bowl is not even worried? He’s your fianceé!” Yuri asked Yuuri in the first opportunity he had.

 

“He didn’t explain me anything, so--”

 

“But he’s your  _ fianceé, _ dammit!”

 

Yakov was close and touched Yuuri’s back in concern. Yuuri instantly jumped away and gasped in pain, with his earplugs finally falling off his shoulders."......Take off your shirt, Yura."

 

"W-What?", Yuuri gasped again, a bit scared.

 

"I am not your coach but you take your damn shirt off right now if you're in my rink and trying to skate while injured."

 

After he did that, everyone was just like shocked. “How in the--?”

 

His back was bright red, full of scratches, but he wasn’t even ashamed of that. “By the way, Yuuri,” Mila asked after he put his shirt back and laugh at the reactions of the rink mates. “What were your listening on your phone?”

 

“Oh, my favorite sound, wanna hear it?”

 

“Sure, if you don’t mind.”

 

After he lent her his earplugs, he played the music and all the time, he stared as his fianceé, with a red face like a tomato. “You recorded his moans?! Victor, how on the?”

  
The man on the bench smiled nervously, while Yuuri had a big smile, the pride coming back. “It was his punishment for coming back late yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zvezda moya means my star
> 
> and the title is from a song from Muse

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I hope u guys liked it! It's only the beginning!


End file.
